


i pour my heart into your hands

by sophh



Series: Shades of Heartbreak Weather [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Singer!Au, Stars & Scars, musician!AU, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Sirius performs a song he wrote for Remus to celebrate their anniversary.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Shades of Heartbreak Weather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930666
Kudos: 11





	i pour my heart into your hands

Sirius sat at one end of the spare bed while Remus sat at the other.

"Right," Sirius began, lighting strumming his guitar as he spoke, "I've been really nervous to play this for you, which I know is silly but I—well, you mean a lot to me, Remus, and this song was the best way I knew how to express it."

Remus nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. Sirius smiled back, and Remus instantly saw some of the tension leave his shoulders.

"Anyway, I hope you like it." Sirius took a deep breath and started to play. Remus was torn between closing his eyes so that he could focus on the melody and lyrics and keeping them open so that he could watch his boyfriend. He opted for the latter, figuring it was the least he could do after all the time Sirius had spent working on it.

Moments later, Sirius began to sing, and Remus was momentarily taken aback. This wasn't his usual style of singing. This was sweet and tender and romantic, not gravelly and slightly aggressive. It was different, but Remus liked it.

Remus kept his eyes on Sirius the entire time he was playing. He marveled at the way his boyfriend's long fingers flitted across the strings. He was fascinated by the emotion that came through in both the words and Sirius' facial expressions. He even found himself swaying to the music a little.

All too soon, however, Sirius was singing the last line, " _Take my hand and never let go_." As the guitar's notes faded into the air, he said huskily, "Happy anniversary, Remus."

Remus, who had been applauding heartily, stopped clapping and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. "That was beautiful, Sirius. I can't believe you wrote it just for me."

Sirius ducked his head as he moved to put the guitar on its stand. "It was nothing," he said in a rare display of modesty, or perhaps shame. With a pang, Remus remembered what Sirius had told him about his upbringing and not being allowed to show emotion.

"It wasn't nothing!" Remus moved to cup his boyfriend's face in his hands, forcing those pained grey eyes to look at him and only him. "That _wasn't_ nothing, Sirius. It was—it made me feel so loved."

"You _are_ so loved," Sirius murmured, snaking his arms around Remus' waist. "You _are,_ I promise."

Remus leaned in and kissed him once more, longer this time. "And so are you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of Wolfstar/Remus-centric fics I will be writing for Hogwarts Challenges & Assignments over at ff.net. 
> 
> Prompts: singer!AU, (color) grey


End file.
